


Situations Not Covered by Emily Post

by FridaysChild



Series: Things We've Handed Down [3]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph commiserates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situations Not Covered by Emily Post

Tim’s stretched out on the couch in his apartment when he hears Steph come in; there’s a pause where she moves silently across the room and then her face appears over the back of the couch. “Boo.”

“Careful, if I hadn’t heard you come in you might have scared me into premature labor.”

Steph rolls her eyes. “But I knew you would hear me come in. I never could sneak up on you. Or scare you.” She crosses her arms on the back of the couch and peers at him. “How you doing?”

Tim shrugs. “Fine.”

Steph gives him a stern look. “Tim, you remember I’m the only person you know pretty much who’s actually been through this?” She vaults the couch and lifts his feet, turns to face him, and sits cross-legged with his feet on her lap. “So your feet hurt, among other things.” She steals Tim’s shoes and then her thumbs dig into the bottom of Tim’s foot right where it aches and Tim groans.

“See? I’m staying here until your boyfriend gets back and then I’m going to teach him how to do this, and yell at him a little for not thinking of it himself.”

Tim snorts. “Thanks, Steph.”

“Yeah, well, you were there for me. Let me guess - everyone is staring at you. I mean, I remember that. Being teen mom? So uncomfortable, emotionally. You were pretty much the only person who wasn’t a jerk to me. Which is why I’m here now.”

“That sounds about right,” Tim agrees.

Steph’s hands move up to Tim’s calf and work on the muscle. “And most of the people who never, ever would have ventured inside your five foot personal bubble before now think it’s okay to touch your stomach without asking. And not just touch, extended personal touch.”

Tim makes a face. “I might have punched Cassie the other day. But it’s okay, she’s planning a baby shower in revenge that I will refuse to show up to and probably get dragged to by Conner anyway.”

Steph grins at him. “I know, she already told me. Surprise, it’s the first Tuesday in October. Now you don’t have to worry about when they’re going to sneak attack you.”

“Great. You know Alfred still has most of Bruce’s baby stuff squirreled away in the attic somewhere. Maybe you should tell Cassie homemade gifts only, or donations to Gotham Children’s Hospital or the Neon Knights.”

Steph giggles. “What kind of homemade gift do you think Bart would come up with?”

“I don’t know, but that’s kind of half the fun.”

“You have a strange idea of fun. You know you’re going to get twenty badly knitted pairs of baby socks.”

“Oh yeah.” Tim makes another happy grunting noise when Steph digs into a spot on his other foot. “Steph? Thanks for being here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a beta(s) for this 'verse - both grammar/content and characterization/continuity. Drop me a comment if you can help - I will love you forever. Also you'll get fic faster.


End file.
